


Traces

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: The Doctor likes to trace patterns on your skin. You don’t know what it is, but you’re sure she’s writing something over and over again.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: [This post](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612680799889850368/thirteen-likes-to-trace-patterns-on-your-skin) from [@queerconfusionthings](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/) and the longer story found here ([1](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612686396889628672/thank-you-ella-for-inspiring-this-thing-the), [2](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612686436472389632/when-youre-in-bed-her-fingers-leave-a-trail-of), [3](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612686522025721856/when-you-wake-the-doctor-is-up-and-pulling-on-her), [4](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612686622123819008/when-she-sits-down-her-legs-kicking-outside-her), [5](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612686679151689728/when-you-ask-what-it-means-she-turns-red-and-her), [6](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612686739012730880/the-doctor-didnt-expect-you-to-realise-that-she)).  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: This is a long one, folks!

You were curled up in the Doctor’s side. Your head rested on her chest. The sound of her heartbeats was soothing. It was nice to be able to cuddle with the Doctor after a long day of traveling. Falling asleep and waking up in her arms was a privilege. Especially since Timelords don’t sleep as much as humans.

Her arms were wrapped around you and resting on your bare arms. Her perfect fingers were tracing swirling patterns along your skin. The feeling of her fingers dragging along your bare skin relaxed every muscle and tension in your body.

Then, she started repeating that pattern.

The Doctor loved to trace patterns on you. It was almost like a hobby at this point, not that you minded. Most of the time, they were random movements. Joining freckles, tracing scars. No matter what it was relaxing. But this pattern wasn’t random. You were sure of it. It was too precise, too practiced. And it was the exact same every time she repeated it. So you were almost positive she was writing something on you. Granted, you had no idea what it was, but it had to be important because she repeated it all the time. She repeated it so much it’s practically carved into your skin at this point. Not that you minded. The feeling of her fingers on you was one of the best feelings.

The pattern was swirling and circular, like the Gallifreyan scattered all over the TARDIS. She repeated it over and over again. Her eyes were closed and her breathing relaxed. She lost herself in the pattern.

She began to repeat again for what had to be the tenth time tonight. Each spiral and circle etched itself into your memory. You took care to remember each stroke of her finger. You focused deeply until her fingers began to slow and her breathing began to deepen. You almost held your breath as she finally fell asleep.

Shakily, you brought your fingers to an exposed piece of skin on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. You carefully touched her stomach. When she didn’t wake up, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Softy, you began to trace the pattern. You were deathly slow, not wanting to wake her. But she didn’t move as you slowly traced the pattern burned into your mind.

* * *

You woke up face-first in your dark blue pillow. The Doctor was rustling about behind you. You groaned and sat up slightly to watch her. She was digging through a dresser drawer. Her classic blue shirt was tucked into her pants. Her coat was laid over the chair. She lifted her yellow suspenders out of the drawer with a triumphant “aha”. You smiled. She was such a dork.

She made quick work of putting on her suspenders. Then, she around and gave you a brilliant smile. She pranced over to you and gave you a quick kiss. Her hands brushed the loose hair away from your eyes.

“Get ready, sleepyhead!” Her eyes were practically sparkling. “We’ve got a supernova to catch!”

“Don’t you have a time machine?” You laughed. “There’s no need to rush.”

She rolled her eyes and patted your cheek lovingly. “We don’t have to wait with a time machine either!” She was so excited, she was practically bouncing. “Now come on!”

“Alright, alright.” You mumbled, getting out of bed. Your body was tired, but the Doctor’s energy had definitely rubbed off. “I’ll be out in a few.”

Once she was satisfied you weren’t going to go back to bed, she left the room.

* * *

The Doctor was dancing around the console when you walked into the room.

“Ah! There you are!” She exclaimed, “We’ll be there in a few.” The TARDIS lurched, sending you both tumbling a bit. The Doctor let out a small shout and rushed to the console. The TARDIS settled down as she worked. “Ah! There we are! Supernova!” She smiled at you. “Well, go on! Open the door!”

You rushed over and pulled the doors open. The sight before you was positively breathtaking. The magnificent colors of the exploding star were indescribable. The gorgeous blues, oranges, pinks, greens were simply brilliant.

“Wow.” You whispered, taking in the beauty of it all. Careful not to fall out, you sat down on the edge of the TARDIS entrance.

The Doctor came over, a plate of custard creams in her hand. Careful not to spill the biscuits, she sat down next to you. She laid the plate next to her and stared out into space. Her legs kicked and her eyes sparkled as she admired the supernova. She drew your attention from the beauty before you – she was equally as beautiful.

You let out a sigh of happiness. It was nice to be in her presence without the Fam. Now you love them, but being alone with the woman you loved was fantastic. You rested your head on her shoulder. She smelled of oil and tea. Your hand made its way to her muscular thigh.

Your fingers moved on their own accord. The pattern, which had been burnt into your DNA, came out from muscle memory. You traced it gently along her thigh almost absentmindedly as you watched the supernova.

As you finished the last looping spiral, you realized the Doctor had stiffened underneath you. The arm she had resting around your waist tensed and she pulled you tighter against her. She took a shaky breath in. Right. The pattern was important. But you still weren’t sure what it meant.

“Doctor?” You whispered, lifting your head up to look at her. “The pattern you always trace, what does it mean?”

Her cheeks turned red and her hands started to shake slightly. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no words came out. It was like her brain was running a mile a minute and short-circuiting at the same time. Her eyes stayed fixed on the supernova, not daring to look at you. Finally, she got the words out. “It means ‘I love you.’”

Your heart stopped. You hadn’t expected that. _She loves me, too!_

Before you could say anything in response, she was babbling. “I understand if you don’t feel the same. You don’t have to say it back. Of course, you don’t. It’s okay, really. Totally okay, even. I understand you don’t feel the same. It’s just we’ve been dating for so long and I love you so much, but you don’t have to feel the same way.” Her eyes began to water with embarrassment. You hadn’t meant to catch her off guard, and now she was on the verge of tears. “I didn’t think you’d know I was writing circular Gallifreyan. But I should have guessed. You’re brilliant. Of course, you’d get it. It’s why I love you – you do things I never expect. You’re amazing, really. Impossible not to love.”

Her babbling kept going and going. You could sense she wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. And naturally, your mouth came up with a solution before your brain could catch up.

“I love you, too.”

Her voice cut out immediately and she looked over at you. Tears were running down her cheeks. Slight panic settled in your chest. Gently, you wiped away her tears. She cupped your cheek. Your breath hitched. She leaned in and kissed you.

Her lips were soft against yours. All that built up passion flowed through you. Your hands gripped the back of her head, eagerly pulling her closer to you. The arm around your waist gripped your tighter and tugged you closer to her body. The position was awkward, but you didn’t care. You were too caught up in her lips and her love to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
